Hiccup's Crying
by HoneyBeeez
Summary: Jack's excited to be back in Berk, but he stumbles onto a situation he doesn't quite understand. What he does understand, however, is more than enough to get through this together. (After the happenings of HTTYD2 and before the happenings of ROTG.) Hijack.


**...i dont know how to explain this, so i guess i wont. SORRY!**

 **disclaimer: i dont own these characters, they all belong to Dreamworks**

* * *

Jack smirked happily as he flew towards the island of Berk. He hadn't been there in a while, and he promised a certain someone that he would be back soon. It wasn't a promise he could go back on, anyhow, because he swore to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third four months ago that he would be back to bring the first snow of the season.

Honestly, Jack spent a lot of time over and on Berk, bringing strong winds and heavy storms; the little island just seemed to draw him in and it just felt… right, somehow. He realized just how right it was when Hiccup, the chief's son, saw him for the first time. He watched over the tribe, and Hiccup, as they slowly started befriending dragons, accommodating them, and finally making them a part of their everyday life. Jack came and went here and there, but Hiccup would always meet him at a lake in the middle of the woods whenever he caught sight of him.

So, he was excited to see Hiccup this time, because they always had fun together; sure, Hiccup could be a little stingy when it came to ice skating (Jack doesn't blame him for being wary about that, though, he was missing a foot after all), but he was continuously making inventions that would help him gain the upper hand in snowball fights.

He came closer and closer to Berk, and the closer he got, the more he realized that there was something… wrong. There were huge glaciers covering the sides of the island, and some of the houses here and there were destroyed. Jack blinked in surprise, because this sort of damage hasn't happened in years, and the glaciers were a surprise. He flew off hurried to go find Hiccup; he would explain what happened to him if he liked it or not.

There, up on top of the highest hill Berk had to offer, stood the all-to-familiar house of the Haddocks. A black dragon was perched on top of the roof, sunbathing while the sun still peeked from the rapidly growing angry clouds, and Jack smiled. 'He really was like a cat…'

"Hey Toothless!" Jack called out to the dragon, landing lightly on top of the roof just a couple feet away. The dragon perked up, at attention and ready to fight, before realizing that it was just Jack. He was up in a flash, bounding over to jack noisily, and immediately started sniffing him all around and licking his face.

"Alright, alright, alright, you big lug!" Jack said, laughing a little as he batted away the dragon. "How've you been, huh?" He said, giving Toothless a scratch behind the ears. The dragon gave him a series of coos as a reply, and Jack took that as an acceptable answer. "Is Hiccup home?" He asked, smiling.

Toothless changed. Instead of being happy-go-lucky and excitable, he became instantly depressed. Jack gave him a pouting look, before the dragon snorted and looked at Hiccup's window.

"Thanks, Toothless." I said, giving his head a pat, before twirling my staff in between my fingers nimbly and jumping off the steep roof. The wind caught me instantly, and I floated gently towards Hiccup's open window.

I stopped right before I flew in, because I could hear Hiccup's heart-wrenching sobs leaking through the window.

"H-Hiccup?" I asked cautiously. The room was dark, the usual candle or lantern snuffed out, and the door shut to stop any light coming through. The only light that was there was through the window, and even then it was barely any because with me, I brought a storm, and that meant dark angry clouds shrouding the island.

He continued to sob, and I squinted and made out his figure; he was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands, his fingers tugging painfully at his now-long auburn hair, he didn't have his fake-foot strapped on, making him more vulnerable than he was with it, and his foot went without a boot.

I couldn't stare at him anymore, floating there and doing nothing, so I let myself in, propped my staff next to the window, and sat down next to him gingerly. He tried shying away from him, sniffling loudly, and he was trying to say something, but his babble was unintelligible through his tears.

"Hic, c'mon, what's wrong?" I asked, shifting a bit closer to him. I couldn't let him be like this, I couldn't let whatever this was win over him, I couldn't let him suffer from whatever this is alone.

His breathing was ragged, like he had been sobbing for a while. He tried mopping at his face with the back of his hand and the edges of his sleeves and collar, but they were already soaked and only succeeded in smearing the stuff around.

My mind flashed to Toothless on the roof, and my anger flared. Why wasn't he in here, helping him? Why was the dragon not protecting his human? Why isn't he being comforted by the huge loveable reptile?

I shoved that all aside, because being angry at Toothless wasn't going to make Hiccup better. Without asking, I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, pulled him closer to me, and encircled him with my other arm. The side hug was weird, mostly because this was an awkward angle and I only ever hugged him when I was right in front of him, and that was a while ago, when he was still slightly smaller than me.

He leaned on me, his head hitting my chin slightly before resting on my shoulder. His hands returned to his face, to cover his probably bloodshot eyes and to muffle his cries. I held him as tight as I could without hurting him, and I found myself muttering nonsensical words to him as I ran my hand through his hair, where I found two tiny braids.

"It's okay, Hiccup…. I'm here, it's okay, I've got you, you're going to be okay, alright? Everything's going to be fine… I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, you're safe, I've got you… It's okay…"

His sobs seemed to ebb, but I could feel his tears dampen my cloak. He was shaking his head almost like he was denying what I was saying. "No, no, no… I… I… no…" He was trying to say something, but his crying had left him breathless, left him with nothing, and I could tell he was drained.

"Hiccup, calm down… breathe… you're okay, you're okay, see? It's okay…" I came close to kissing his forehead, but I figured that was the wrong comfort for the situation at hand. Instead, I watched him as he took a handful of deep breaths, as he broke away from my embrace, as he tried once again to mop up his eyes and nose with his shirt. He ended up reaching for the hem of his tunic and wiping himself up. His breathing was still choppy, a testament to just exactly how long he was sitting here, by himself, crying, but it was better than nothing at all.

"What happened?" I asked, reaching over and wiping a stray tear away from his cheek. He looked at me as I withdrew my hand, and I was right, his green eyes were now red-rimmed and a brighter emerald than they normally would. A sob ran through him again, but he was able to control it this time. Tears welled up in his eyes again, and I feared I messed up, until he spoke.

"I…. I… I miss him… s-so much…" He said brokenly, his tears falling freely as he shifted and leaned onto me again. The way we were sitting was awkward as it was, so I sat on my knees, and he turned towards me, wrapping his arms around my torso and burying his head into the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around him, one hand rubbing at his back slowly and the other holding the back of his head gently.

"Who?" I asked lightly, not rushing, not demanding, but more like an open question, one where he didn't need to answer right away or at all.

"M-My…" It was a while until he spoke again, and this time, his voice was so quiet, almost like if he was barely heard than it wouldn't be true. "My dad…"

Stoick the Vast. Chief of the Tribe. The huge, larger-than-life man who scared me to death even if I was dead already and even if he couldn't see him. He was the backbone of this island, the protector of the weak when they fought against dragons, the symbol that change was possible when their cooperation with dragons first started, and the beloved chief that put the people first when it came to anything. I couldn't possibly believe that he was gone, that he would leave this suddenly, that he would be… dead.

I suddenly felt awful, not just for Hiccup, but guilty for not being here on time, for not helping Hiccup the moment he needed me.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup…" I started mumbling, "I'm so, so sorry…"

"I… Me too… It's… it's all my fault and… He shouldn't have… I couldn't… he's… HE'S GONE!" He ended up wailing, my ear ringing from his shout, but I didn't flinch or complain. He needed this, he needed me.

The story came out, brokenly, piece by piece, but the horrifying, heart-breaking truth came out; Stoick the Vast gave up his life protecting Hiccup, and Toothless was the one who ended him, not maliciously, but because he was brainwashed by an Alpha. Toothless was forgiven and Hiccup found his mother, who was out of the house, apparently, but that didn't fill the bottomless void of the fact that Stoick the Vast, his father, whom he loved and whom he'd been through so much with, was gone.

I couldn't do anything, I felt so helpless. All I could do was rub circles on his back, card my fingers through his hair, offer my shoulder for him to cry on, and murmur "I'm so sorry, Hiccup" and "He's okay… He's in a better place…"

A sudden thought occurred to me, and that was of Toothless, sitting on top of the roof, even more helpless and guilty than I was, and even though he was forgiven, he felt as if he was forbidden to comfort Hiccup for something he had done.

"I… I just miss him… I-I can't… believe he's d-dead…" He was stuttering, and I didn't shush him.

It started lightly snowing outside, and I cursed myself inwardly for not keeping better control of my emotions.

"I know, Hiccup… He did everything he could… He died for you, he loved you that much. He would be proud of you, Hiccup, he was proud of you, so, so proud of you. I saw the look in his eyes whenever he glanced at you. He was proud, he loved you so much. He's gone now, but he would want you to be happy, he would want you to keep on living your life because he didn't die for nothing, alright?"

I said something wrong, I knew I did, because his arms tightened around me. For a second, I believed that he was trying to strangle me, before he sniffed, and went lax again. Only then did I realized that he was hugging me tighter, not threatening me. I felt stupid.

"Stay with me?"

"Of course."

I felt bad for Toothless, for still feeling guilty, for still being sore about it too, for not getting the closure he needed, as the perpetrator, but I swore I would talk to him next. I just didn't want to leave Hiccup, not now, not when he needed me, not when he was falling apart.

Now, I pressed a kiss to his forehead, lightly, sweetly, promising something better, something more, something brighter in the days to come despite the promise of a heavy snowfall.

* * *

 **I... guess i just needed to write to cope with some things and Hiccup seemed like the most likely candidate to relate to me at the moment. so this happened. im sorry. (hey look i found words)**

 **BUT THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I LOVE YOU!**

 **STAY SAFE! PLEASE KNOW THAT IT IS GOING TO BE OKAY!**

 **-HB**


End file.
